Birdcage
The 'Birdcage '''is a craftable Structure that allows the imprisonment of flying Birds (Redbirds, Crows, and Snowbirds). It requires 6 Gold Nuggets, 2 Papyrus, and 2 Seeds along with an Alchemy Engine to prototype. Birds can be captured live using the Bird Trap. A Birdcage can only hold one bird; however, it can be easily swapped with another at any time. As of yet there is no functional difference between the three types of birds, other than the aesthetic appeal. Birds go to sleep at night and wake up when offered an item. Feeding a Bird in a Birdcage a raw Vegetable (except Berries and Mandrakes) will make it drop 1–2 Crop Seeds of the same type, as well as having a 50% chance to drop an additional regular Seeds. These specialized seeds can be planted on a Farm plot, enabling selective crops. The player can also feed the bird regular Seeds to get fresh Seeds in return. If fed any kind of Meats (excluding uncooked Monster Meat) or meat-based food in any state of spoilage the bird will produce a fresh Egg. Eggs can be eaten raw or cooked, as well as used in Crock Pot recipes such as Bacon and Eggs and Pierogi. Eggs can also be offered to the Pig King in exchange for Gold Nuggets. Recipe Tips * Spoiling Meats and especially meat-based food can be saved from turning into Rot or Rotten Eggs by converting them into fresh Eggs. * The bird can be used to convert meats that are not accepted by the Pig King into Eggs, which are accepted in exchange for Gold Nuggets. * The Birdcage is good for winter, when food resources are limited, as the player can feed the bird an easy-to-acquire Cooked Monster Meat or other Monster Meat-based items to get fresh Eggs in return, which can be eaten or further be used in Crock Pot recipes. * Spoiling eggs can be cooked and given to the bird in return for fresh eggs. This can be used to keep eggs always fresh. * It doesn't matter what kind of bird is in the cage; they all act identically. Trivia * Although the option to "Give" items other than accepted Food appears when the player mouses over the Birdcage, the bird won't eat it. * In the Research Period of ''Don't Starve, the birdcage cost 100 Research Points. * When Maxwell examines an empty birdcage, he says: "You'll never get me behind bars again", likely referring to his imprisonment at the hands of the mysterious captors. Bugs *If the player removes the bird from the cage but has no available slots, rather than the character holding onto it and remarking that there's no more space, the bird will either disappear or be freed. Gallery bird cage.png|Empty Birdcage redbird in bird cage.png|Redbird imprisoned in Birdcage|link=Redbird Crow in bird cage.png|Crow imprisoned in a Birdcage|link=Crow birdcagewinter.jpg|Snowbird imprisoned in Birdcage|link=Snowbird imgres-1.jpeg|Giving a Redbird Seeds|link=Seeds eggs.jpg|Seeds and eggs are tossed a certain radius around the cage in a random direction sleepy birdy.png|A sleeping snowbird. Category:Structures Category:Structures Tab